Scott et Shelby
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Amour, jalousie, nouvelles, union, désunion, fugues, drogue... Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus? On va de nouvelles en nouvelles, de surprises en surprises dans leur relation! Aussi avec les autres cliffhangers.SUSPENS-AMOUR-DRAME. REVIEWS POUR LA SUITE! merc
1. CH 1

**Scott et Shelby**

**Résumer :**

Amour, jalousie, nouvelles, union, désunion... Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ? On va de nouvelles en nouvelles dans leur relation !

**METTEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE, MERCI**

**Auteur :** Maryline

**Date :** Septembre 2004

**CHAPITRE 1**

C'est le soir et c'est l'heure de la discussion de groupe. Peter demande comme à chaque fois si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire à une autre personne mais personne ne parle. Scott et Shelby se regardent, se fixent et se tiennent la main. Ils sont tous assis dans le salon. Sophie est dans la cuisine et prépare un café pour elle et un pour Peter. Elle se joint au groupe.

**Peter :** Alors personne n'a rien à dire ?

**Daisy :** Si moi.

**P :** Je t'écoute.

**D :** Je suis crevée.

**P :** Bon d'accord.

Scott et Shelby sont la physiquement mais pas mentalement. Ils sont ailleurs, dans leur monde à eu. Le reste du groupe les regardent, ainsi que Peter et Sophie.

**P :** Scott, Shelby ?

Auggie leur donne un coup de coude pour les secouer un peu, ils secouent la tête.

**Sc :** Oui, quoi ?

**P :** A quoi pensais-tu ?

**Sc :** A rien.

Scott n'oserait jamais le dire. Il sait que Shelby pense à la même chose que lui. La nuit qu'ils ont passée tous les deux le mois dernier. C'était tellement agréable. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Où était Peter ? Endormi. Où cela c'était-il passé ? Dans la petite réserve de la cuisine, à 2h10 pendant la nuit. Tout le monde était endormi et ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous secret c'est très excitant, surtout pour de jeunes amoureux. Ils s'étaient promis un amour éternel. Ca avait été la plus belle nuit de leur vie à tous les deux. C'était magnifique, tout était parfait. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé à personne, c'est leur petit secret. Personne ne doit savoir.

**D :** A votre avis ? Ils sont dans leur bulle rien qu'à eux.

**S :** Et alors ? Si Scott et moi sommes bien qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à tous ?

**P :** Nous sommes contents de vous voir heureux tous les deux !

**Sc :** Ouais, et ben on dirait pas.

**S :** Scott arrête.

**Sc :** Bon d'accord, je m'excuse. Je suis un peu sur la défensive je crois.

**P :** Et pourquoi ?

**Sc :** Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je suis fatigué de toutes les activités qu'on a faites aujourd'hui.

Ezra regarde les autres qui pensent la même chose. Juliette et Auggie soupirent.

**A :** C'est pareil pour tout le monde, on est tous crevé.

**E :** Ouais !

**P :** Bon d'accord, on fera beaucoup moins demain, promis.

Peter demande une dernière fois si personne n'a rien à dire, n'a rien envie de partager avec les autres mais non. Il propose de regarder un film avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

**P :** Roméo et Juliette ça vous tente ?

**J :** Oh oui !

**E :** Ouais.

**A :** C'est un film de filles.

**J :** Eh, gros matcho !

**A :** Non je ne suis pas un matcho, enfin pas de trop mais c'est la vérité c'est pour les filles.

**P :** Et si je te disais que j'aime beaucoup ce film ?

**A :** Bon d'accord ce film n'est pas nul c'est vrai.

« Et puis ça permet de serrer une fille dans nos bras » pensent les mecs en se regardant en souriant.

Peter met la cassette et ils regardent le film.

Scott et Shelby murmurent discrètement pendant le film. Ils ne se doutent pas que Juliette les entend. Elle n'entend pas tout mais la moitié de leurs phrases.

**Sc :** Tu te souviens de cette nuit le mois dernier ?

**S :** Oh oui. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

**Sc :** Pour moi aussi.

**S :** C'était magique. Tu penses qu'on pourra encore...

**Sc :** J'espère bien ! Un mois c'est déjà trop long.

Il caresse ces cheveux et l'embrasse. Peter et Sophie remarquent ça alors que les autres sont bien trop pris dans le film, sauf Juliette concentrée aussi bien sur Shelby et Scott que sur le film. Peter met le film en pause et Scott et Shelby continuent de s'embrasser. Tout le monde les regarde.

**P :** Dites, le film ne vous intéresse pas ?

**Sc :** Heu si...

**S :** Si, j'adore ce film.

**P :** Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire des câlins...

**Sc :** Regardez les autres... Tout le monde est dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

**P :** Oui mais ils font preuve de retenue...

**So :** Peter ils ont compris je pense, non ?

**Sc :** Oui Sophie on a compris qu'on devait se concentrer sur le film.

**P :** Je garde un œil sur vous !

**Sc :** Ouais si tu veux.

**D :** Tu remets le film Peter ?

**P :** Oui

Scott et Shelby continuent de murmurer, de se remémorer cette tendre nuit d'amour. La première ensemble. Ils ont tout les deux l'impression d'avoir été lavés de leurs pêchés, d'être propre à nouveau... Ils savent qu'ils sont les seuls à se comprendre, les autres n'ont pas vécu de situation où ils devaient se donner à une autre personne du sexe opposé. Seul Scott et Shelby peuvent se comprendre et ils le savent. Les autres n'ont pas connu ça !

**Sc :** Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit-là ?

**S :** Oui, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour la première fois et je te l'ai aussi dit.

Les filles pleurent à la fin et les mecs les tiennent dans leurs bras. Scott et Shelby, Auggie et Juliette, Ezra et Daisy. Et dans l'autre fauteuil Peter et Sophie sont bien installés.

**P :** Bon il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant.

Ils vont tous à leurs dortoirs respectifs sauf Scott et Shelby qui restent un peu dehors. Dans le dortoir des filles Juliette raconte à Daisy ce qu'elle a entendu de la conversation de Shelby et Scott.

**J :** Ils ont fait l'amour le mois dernier, pour la première fois ensemble...

**D :** Arrête, t'es pas sérieuse ?

**J :** Puisque je te le dis !

**D :** Je sentais que ça allait arriver...

**J :** Ils ont murmuré pendant presque toute la durée du film et j'étais juste à côté d'eux.

**D :** Tu es sûre d'avoir bien entendu, bien compris ?

**J :** C'est vrai que je n'ai pas compris l'entièreté des phrases mais oui j'ai bien entendu.

**D :** Wow, c'est géant.

**J :** Je trouve aussi mais en général entre copines ont se racontent tout, non ?

**D :** Oui c'est vrai mais elle avait peut-être peur que quelqu'un ne le dise à Peter ou à Sophie et qu'ils les interdisent de se voir...

**J :** Ouais tu as sûrement raison. Où est Shelby ?

**D :** Je l'ai vue rester un peu dehors avec Scott.

Shelby et Scott marchent ensemble vers les dortoirs et s'arrêtent quelques minutes pour s'embrasser et se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Sc :** Shelby, je t'aime, tu le sais ?

**S :** Oui je le sais, et je t'aime aussi.

**Sc :** Tu crois qu'on pourrait ... ?

**S :** Pas ici.

**Sc :** Tu connais un endroit ?

A ce moment Daisy ouvre la porte et les voit s'embrasser.

**D :** Alors les amoureux vous venez ? Vous devez dormir, c'est l'heure. Shelby tu viens ?

**S :** Ouais j'arrive.

Daisy referme la porte et Shelby se retourne vers Scott.

**S :** Pas pour ce soir mais on trouvera une planque pour un autre soir, ok ?

**Sc :** Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Ils rentrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Shelby va dans la salle de bain... « Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ?! » se dit-elle

...


	2. CH 2

**MERCI BCP **Hanna** pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras !** p.s : lol ça s'écrit Auggie

**------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le lendemain se passe normalement, comme tous les jours. Ils font quelques activités mais moins que le jour précédent. Ils font à manger, ils font un peu de nettoyage et les jeunes râlent de devoir le faire. A la discussion de groupe Peter décide de leur parler d'amour et de relation entre les hommes et les femmes.

**A : **Peter on n'est pas stupide ! On sait comment ça marche...

**P :** Je n'en doute pas mais...

**J :** On n'a plus 10 ans !

**So :** C'est vrai mais Peter peut quand même finir ce qu'il a à vous dire...

**P :** Merci Sophie !

**So :** Je t'en prie.

**P :** Bon je disais donc qu'il faut toujours penser à se protéger sinon vous pouvez attraper le virus ou une autre maladie sexuellement transmissible et on les appelle...

**Sc :** Des MST, on le sait !

**P :** Bon ça va je n'insiste pas. Sachez juste qu'il faut mettre un préservatif sinon vous les filles pouvez aussi tomber enceinte... Imaginez-vous avec un petit bébé si vous ne l'avez pas souhaité...

**D :** On le sait, on n'est pas stupide non plus.

**A :** Quelqu'un veut manger du poisson ? Il en reste dans le frigo et moi j'ai un petit creux.

**E :** Ouais moi !

**P :** Très bien, j'arrête la discussion pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller dormir.

Shelby se lève en mettant la main sur sa bouche. Elle court.

**So :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Sc :** Je ne sais pas. Elle a sûrement mangé un truc qui ne passe pas.

**J :** Oui c'est ça je me souviens qu'elle n'aime pas le poisson.

**P :** Pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit ?

**J :** Pour ne pas faire des discussions pour rien je suppose.

**So :** Je vais la voir.

**P :** Ok.

Sophie arrive près des toilettes, la porte est évidemment fermée. Elle entend Shelby tirer la chasse.

**So :** Shelby ça va ?

**S :** Oui oui, je sors.

Elle se rince le visage, se rince la bouche et sort.

**So :** Tu en es sûre ?

**S :** Oui, c'est le poisson...

**So :** Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu n'aimais pas le poisson ?

**S :** Heu je ne sais pas... Maintenant vous le savez !

Shelby sort prendre l'air dehors où Scott l'attendait depuis la fin de la séance de groupe. Sophie va retrouver Peter dans le salon.

**P :** Alors ? Elle va bien ?

**So :** Oui, c'est le poisson.

**P :** Faudra s'en souvenir à l'avenir.

**So :** Oui.

**P :** Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle ne nous l'avait pas dit pour le poisson ?

**So :** Non. Sûrement pour ne pas qu'on pense qu'elle est difficile ou je ne sais pas.

**P :** Bon je verrais ça avec elle demain. Elle ne doit pas avoir peur de nous parler...

**So :** Oui je sais.

Dehors Scott et Shelby s'embrassent avant de retourner à leurs dortoirs. Ils sont devant la porte du salon. Peter et Sophie sont à l'intérieur. Ils s'embrassent tendrement et s'enlacent. Et puis Shelby se retire.

**Sc :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shelby ?

**S :** Scott... j'ai un truc à te dire...

**Sc :** Oui, vas-y je t'écoute.

**S :** Heu.

**Sc :** Quoi ? Dépêche-toi, il fait froid.

**S :** Je...

A ce moment-là Peter ouvre la porte et les voit tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la porte.

**P : **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez déjà être couché !

**S :** On y allait.

**P :** Au fait Shelby tu te sens mieux ?

**S :** Ouais ça va, merci.

Shelby se dirige vers le dortoir.

**Sc :** Shelby attend... qu'est-ce que tu voulais...

**S :** Plus tard.

...


	3. CH 3

**Merci encore pour les reviews !**

**--------------**

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Je crois que je suis enceinte ! Non, je suis sûre que je suis enceinte. Ce n'est pas compliqué à dire quand même, il n'y a pas 36 façons de le dire. Je lui dirais demain » pense Shelby sur le chemin jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

Le lendemain matin ils vont tous déjeuner. Scott attend Shelby devant la porte du salon depuis quelques minutes. Quand elle arrive il l'appelle. Elle s'arrête devant lui et ils s'embrassent.

**Sc :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire hier soir ?

« Zut, il n'a pas oublié » pense Shelby.

**S :** Heu...

**Sc :** Dépêche-toi Shelby, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Ils nous attendent à l'intérieur. Sinon on va encore être interrompu par Peter comme hier soir.

**S :** Je...

**Sc :** Tu quoi ?

**S : **Je crois que je suis enceinte. Non,

**Sc :** Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes je suis perdu.

**S :** Scott, je suis enceinte.

On peut lire la panique sur le visage de Scott. Il aurait imaginé tout sauf ça !

**Sc :** C'est une blague, vrai ?

**S :** Non

**Sc :** Quoi ? Mais comment ? T'en es sûre ?

**S :** Calme-toi !

**Sc :** Que je me calme ? Elle est drôle celle-là.

**S :** J'avais assez souvent des nausées depuis quelques temps mais ça passait. Ca a été plus fort depuis hier et là je viens d'être malade.

**Sc :** Oui à cause du poisson.

**S :** Non c'était un prétexte pour ne pas qu'ils me posent de questions.

**Sc :** Et tu...

**S :** J'ai fait un test de grossesse et il a bien confirmé que je suis enceinte.

**Sc :** Oh mon Dieu...

Peter ouvre la porte et voit la tête des deux jeunes.

**P :** Vous venez ? On vous attend à l'intérieur. Vous savez c'est l'heure du déjeuner !

Shelby rentre la première et ensuite Scott et Peter sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

...


	4. CH 4

**Merci encore pour les reviews et les idées !**

**-------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Ils s'installent à une table rien que tous les deux pour pouvoir discuter. Peter va trouver Sophie pour savoir si elle est au courant de quelque chose.

**So : **Non je ne sais rien Peter. En tout cas ils ne se sont pas disputés sinon ils n'assiéraient pas ensemble.

**P :** Je pense qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher. D'habitude ils vont toujours avec leurs amis et là non. Ce matin c'est différent.

**So :** Tu n'as rien vu de particulier ?

**P :** Non. Hier soir ils discutaient avant d'aller se coucher. Je les ai interrompu et Shelby est rentrée dans le dortoir des filles. Scott lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et elle lui a dit qu'elle le lui dirait ce matin.

**So :** Et elle venait de lui dire ce quelque chose avant que tu ne les fasses rentrer ?

**P :** Je pense oui. Ils étaient bizarres. J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**So :** Peter ce n'est pas toujours rose dans un couple tu le sais !

**P :** Oui mais là c'est différent. Je ne sais pas encore mais on essayera de leur parler.

**So :** Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux les laisser seuls ?

**P :** Non, je pense qu'on doit leur proposer de nous parler et on verra bien s'ils se décident ou non. En attendant voyons comment ça va se passer aujourd'hui.

**So :** Ok. Et pour le petit déjeuner, tu les laisses comme ça, seul ?

**P :** Je vais aller leur parler et leur demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec les autres comme tous les matins et je verrais bien ce qu'ils vont me dire, l'excuse qu'ils vont trouver.

Peter parle encore un peu avec Sophie avant d'aller trouver Scott et Shelby.

…

Scott et Shelby déjeunent sans trop se parler. Scott est toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il a apprise quelques instants plus tôt. Shelby ne sait pas trop comment il va réagir et elle ne sait pas non plus comment elle, elle doit agir. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Si la situation est nouvelle pour Scott elle l'est pour elle aussi. On ne s'attend pas à vivre ça tous les jours et surtout pas à 16 ans.

Shelby pose sa main sur celle de Scott.

**S :** Scott dis quelque chose s'il te plait !

**Sc :** Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

**S :** Tu es fâché ?

**Sc (sèchement) :** Non !

Shelby commence à sangloter légèrement et ce n'est pas du tout son genre en général. Ce sont les hormones.

Scott la regarde et se rend compte du ton sur lequel il vient de lui parler. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle ce qui est arrivé. Ils sont tous les deux responsables et ça il vient juste de le réaliser.

**Sc :** Oh Shelby je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état !

**S :** Ce n'est pas grave, je suis fort sensible ça doit être à cause des hormones, tu sais…

**Sc **: Oui j'en ai entendu parler.

**S :** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

**Sc : **Je n'en ai aucune idée.

**S :** Tu vas me laisser tomber ?

**Sc :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

**S :** Non pas du tout mais…

**Sc :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shelby ?

Ils n'ont pas vu Peter s'avancer près de leur table.

**S :** Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

**Sc :** Je ne sais pas non plus.

**S :** Je ne sais pas si …

Peter est maintenant juste derrière eux. Heureusement pour Scott et Shelby il n'a pas entendu leur conversation.

**P :** Alors ça va ?

**Sc :** Très bien.

Shelby n'ose pas se retourner pour ne pas que Peter voit qu'elle a un peu pleuré. Il poserait encore plein de questions et ça elle ne veut pas. Elle n'a pas la force de répondre ou d'inventer un gros mensonge. Elle a peur de se remettre à pleurer encore une fois et là Peter serait certain que quelque chose ne va pas. « Il ne faut pas que je pleure, je dois être forte » pense Shelby.

**P :** Shelby ça ne va pas ? Regarde-moi !

…


	5. CH 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**S (en se retournant) :** Si si ça va.

**P :** Tu as pleuré ?

**S :** Non !

**P :** Ah bon d'accord, parce que tu as les yeux mouillé et …

**Sc (vient au secours de Shelby) :** Elle avait une crasse dans l'œil.

**P (qui sait qu'ils mentent) :** Ah ça explique tout !

**Sc :** Vous vouliez quelque chose Peter ?

**P :** Pourquoi je vous gêne ?

**Sc :** Non mais…

**P :** Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous ne déjeuniez pas avec les autres ce matin. Pourquoi juste tous les deux ?

**Sc :** Pour changer c'est tout.

**P :** Bon ok. Shelby tu n'as rien à dire ?

**S :** Non.

**P (sur un ton ironique) :** Bon se fut une conversation bien enrichissante. Je vous laisse.

Peter va rejoindre Sophie. Il sait qu'ils ont menti. Shelby n'a jamais peur de parler, et n'hésite jamais à en placer une, mais là elle n'a rien dit.

…

A une autre table, Juliette, Auggie, Daisy et Ezra discutent entre eux et regardent aussi Scott et Shelby seul à leur table. Ce n'est jamais arrivé donc ils se demandent également, comme Peter et Sophie, ce qu'il se passe.

**A :** Vous croyez qu'ils sont en colère contre nous ?

**E :** Pourquoi ? Tu as fait ou dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**A :** Non mais c'est bizarre de les voir tous les deux. Enfin je veux dire rien que tous les deux.

**D :** En tout cas avant hier soir ils s'embrassaient devant les dortoirs et tout avait l'air de très bien aller.

**J :** Tout peut changer en une journée.

**E :** En tout cas ils n'ont pas l'air de se faire la tête. Je pense qu'ils ont un secret et c'est pour ça qu'ils déjeunent tous les deux. Pour ne pas nous le dire…

**D :** Tu délires !

**E (pour la charrier) :** C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

**D :** Oui !

**A :** Non mais sérieusement vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre ?

**J :** Non. Enfin elle n'est plus tout à fait la même depuis quelques temps.

**D :** Depuis 2-3 jours oui c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué aussi.

**E :** Je ne suis pas une fille mais c'est peut-être la mauvaise période du mois ?

**J :** Possible mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, de plus sérieux. Regardez la manière dont elle et Scott se comportent.

**D :** Ils ont l'air bien je trouve. Un peu triste peut-être.

…

Peter explique à Sophie que Scott et Shelby lui ont menti.

**P : **Il y a un truc qui cloche avec eux deux. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais il faut le découvrir.

**So :** Et s'ils ne veulent pas en parler.

**P :** Evidemment on ne peut pas les forcer mais on doit leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en nous et que nous sommes là pour écouter, conseiller, et en aucun cas juger.

**So :** Tu parles comme s'ils avaient commis une faute grave.

**P :** J'en sais rien mais il y a quelque chose de pas net.

Scott et Shelby ont fini de déjeuner, ils rangent leurs affaires et sortent. Peter les suit alors que Sophie reste à l'intérieur pour surveiller les autres qui n'ont pas encore tous fini.

**P :** Attendez une minute !

Ils sont à l'extérieur. Scott et Shelby s'arrêtent net et se retournent sur Peter.

**Sc :** Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

**P :** A vous de me le dire.

Shelby serre la main de Scott mais personne ne parle pendant quelques secondes. Shelby, comme gênée, regarde la pelouse.

**P :** Alors ?

**Sc :** Shelby ne se sent pas très bien et elle n'osait pas le dire, c'est tout.

**P :** C'est vrai Shelby ?

**S :** Oui. Je sais que vous avez prévu une sortie dans les bois mais je ne me sens pas très bien et je suis fatiguée.

**P :** Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ?

**S :** Non, j'ai juste envie de dormir un peu et ça ira.

**P :** Tu en es sûre ? Ce serait quand même plus prudent d'appeler un médecin ?

**Sc :** Non.

Peter regarde Scott l'air intrigué.

**Sc :** Enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas nécessaire et vous savez qu'elle n'aime pas ça…

**P :** Bon ok j'ai compris. Vas te reposer et Sophie va rester ici. Si quelque chose ne va pas elle appellera un médecin. Ca te va comme ça ?

**S :** Oui. Merci Peter.

Scott caresse les cheveux de Shelby mais n'ose pas l'embrasser devant Peter. Même si Peter les a déjà vu plusieurs fois ce n'était jamais intentionnel. Shelby va dans son dortoir et se met au lit. Peter continue de penser qu'il y a un truc pas clair mais il décide qu'il verra plus tard. Il ne faut jamais forcer un jeune à parler car il risque de mentir et de ne plus avoir confiance surtout s'il se sent obligé. Il faut laisser venir les choses naturellement quand c'est le bon moment. Il faut parfois être patient.

**P :** Bon Scott va te préparer pour la sortie du jour. Je vais appeler les autres aussi.

**Sc :** Ok, j'y vais.

Shelby se relève pour aller aux toilettes. Ensuite elle se regarde dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier et jette un papier à la poubelle. En ouvrant la poubelle elle voit que le petit sac dans lequel elle avait mis son test de grossesse enroulé dans du papier n'y est plus. « Mince, me dites pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui fouille les poubelles ici ? C'est pas vrai, si jamais quelqu'un l'a trouvé ? Et qui ? Oh mon Dieu dites-moi que je rêve ! » pense Shelby.

…


	6. CH 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Shelby ne peut s'empêcher de penser à qui pourrait avoir trouvé son test de grossesse. Elle est très inquiète à ce sujet et ne sait pas quoi faire. Evidemment elle ne peut en parler à personne et surtout pas demander si quelqu'un est venu faire des fouilles dans le dortoir et surtout dans la poubelle. Elle peut seulement leur demander si quelqu'un est venu dans le dortoir des filles mais ça pourrait sembler suspect aussi. Leur demander autre chose semblerait bizarre, pas normal. Elle décide d'aller se recoucher et essayer de dormir un peu. Elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à fermer l'œil mais elle peut au moins essayer. Elle a besoin de repos.

…

Les cliffhangers ont préparé leurs affaires et sont prêts à partir. Peter leur demande s'ils ont bine tout ce qu'il faut et ils acquiescent tous de la tête.

**P : **Sophie garde un œil sur Shelby, ok ?

**So :** Bien sûr.

**P :** S'il se passe quelque chose tu m'appelles sur le talky ok !

**So :** Tu peux y aller Peter tout va bien se passer et je t'appellerais s'il se passe quelque chose avec Shelby.

Scott avance près d'eux et regarde Sophie. Peter est toujours là.

**P :** Tu veux quelque chose Scott ?

**Sc :** Oui. J'aimerais rester ici avec Shelby et Sophie.

**P : **Hors de question. Tu viens avec nous. Shelby ira bien à moins que…

**So :** A moins que quoi Peter ?

**P :** A moins que toi Scott sache quelque chose qu'on ignore.

**Sc :** Non.

**P :** Donc tu n'as aucune raison de rester.

**Sc :** Mais…

**P :** Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Scott, tu viens avec nous et Shelby sera toujours là quand on reviendra. Tout va bien se passer. Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester ici avec elle ?

**Sc :** J'aime être avec elle c'est tout. Je tiens à elle. Je prends soin d'elle et… elle ne se sentait pas très bien et j'aimerais être là pour elle, toujours !

**So :** C'est vraiment très gentil et mignon Scott mais elle ira bien. Elle ira bien ne t'inquiète pas je suis là avec elle. Elle va se reposer et si quelque chose ne va pas j'appellerais le médecin.

**Sc :** Hum, ok. Prenez soin d'elle.

**So :** Promis.

Scott retourne près des autres et Peter parle encore un peu avec Sophie avant de partir.

**P :** Wow. Il tient vraiment à elle.

**So :** Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ?

**P :** Bien sûr que si mais… enfin je pense toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il y a un truc étrange, pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose a du se passer. Ils sont un peu différents depuis quelques jours.

**So :** Je sais. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas forcer un jeune à parler tant qu'il n'est pas prêt à se lancer lui-même, tant qu'il ne se sent pas prêt.

**P :** Oui mais je me sens inutile, comme si je ne pouvais pas les aider, rien faire pour eux. Il y a quelque chose dans leurs têtes. Quelque chose pour laquelle je ne peux pas les aider parce qu'ils n'en parlent pas. Je suis comme aveugle et je ne peux rien faire. Si seulement ils se confiaient à moi !

**So :** Je suis sûre qu'ils t'en parleront très bientôt. Je reste ici avec Shelby et j'essaierais de voir si je peux arriver à quelque chose. Je ne la forcerai pas à parler mais je lui montrerai que je suis là et que je peux l'écouter et la comprendre.

**P :** Oui. Je doute que ça marche car ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble prêt à parler, à se confient. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer en tout cas.

**So :** Oui. Allez vas les rejoindre ils t'attendent.

Peter va retrouver les cliffhangers.

**P :** Prêt à y aller ?

**D :** Ouais. Prêt à s'éclater dans les bois comme des abrutis.

**P :** Daisy !

**D :** Quoi ?

**P :** Comment peux-tu savoir que tu n'aimeras pas ça ?

**D :** Je n'ai pas aimé ça la fois précédente donc pourquoi j'aimerais maintenant ?

**P :** Chaque jour est différent Daisy, tu devrais le savoir.

**D :** Ca je le sais.

**J :** Scott qu'est-ce qu'elle a Shelby ?

**Sc :** Rien ppppourquoi ?

**J :** Ben elle n'est pas avec nous.

**P :** Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

**E :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**A :** Vous avez appelé un médecin ?

**P :** Assez de questions pour l'instant. Shelby ira très bien et non nous n'avons pas encore appelé de médecin. Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer un peu.

**D :** Scott tu dois te sentir un peu seul, non ?

**Sc :** Ouais et peut-être que ça irait mieux si vous ne parliez pas tout de le temps d'elle.

**P :** Si on parlait d'autre chose, nous avons un long chemin à faire.

**D :** Génial ! Je déteste marcher dans les bois. C'est comme marcher nulle part.

**P :** J'ai une idée.

**Sc :** Je brûle d'impatience de savoir ce que c'est.

**P :** Que diriez-vous d'avoir une séance de groupe pendant qu'on marche ?

**J & D :** S'il vous plait non !

**P :** Je le savais. Mais ce n'est pas une option. On pourrait peut-être parler de pourquoi Daisy tu n'aimes pas marcher dans les bois. Tu as peut-être un mauvais souvenir dans les bois.

**D :** Qui sait ? Bon d'accord mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

**P :** Juliette t'as quelque chose à dire ?

**J :** Non pas vraiment.

**P :** Ok laissez-moi formuler ça différemment. Qui a quelque chose à dire ? Un souvenir à partager ?

Personne ne répond.

Shelby n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se retourne encore et encore dans son lit pour essayer de trouver une position confortable, sans succès. Elle se lève et va dans la salle de bain à nouveau. "Il doit bien se trouver quelque part" elle pense. Elle commence à fouiller partout dans la salle de bain et n'entend pas Sophie arriver.

"Les choses ne disparaissent pas comme ça ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça m'arrive à moi !" elle se dit à elle-même mais à voix mi-haute.

Sophie entre dans le dortoir des filles et entend Shelby parler toute seule. Elle toque à la porte et entre.

**So :** Tu cherches quelque chose Shelby ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

**S :** Hum…

…


	7. CH 7

**Merci bcp **myriem** pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que t'aimeras la suite aussi. Je l'écris plus en anglais car il y a de lecteurs et de reviews et je peux te dire qu'il y a déjà 13 chapitres en anglais et c'est pas fini.**

**_Si tu connais quelqu'un qui a les épisodes stp dis-le moi car je donnerais ma vie pour les avoir, je n'ai que les 3 derniers sur vhs et en très mauvaise qualité._**

**--------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 7**

****

Shelby se retourne vers Sophie et ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle a le visage vide de toutes expressions. Aucune expression peut se lire sur son visage. Sophie s'approche et la regarde. Elle lance aussi un regard rapide vers la salle de bain mais Shelby se tient debout devant.

**So :** Tu as perdu quelque chose Shelby ?

**S :** Hum, non, pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

**So :** J'avais l'impression que tu cherches après quelque chose et j'ai pens

**S :** Non, je n'ai rien perdu !

**So :** Pourquoi réponds-tu si méchamment ?

**S :** Oh je suis désolée Sophie. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas trop dans mon assiette et j'aimerais dormir.

**So :** As-tu su déjà dormir un peu ?

**S :** Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore su fermer les yeux.

**So :** Tu sais pourquoi ?

**S :** Je pense que je suis juste un peu anxieuse.

**So :** A quel sujet ?

Soudainement Shelby réalise qu'elle s'ouvre et parle beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. « Je dois m'arrêter sinon Sophie aura des doutes » Shelby pense. "Je dois agir comme d'habitude. Mais comment j'agis d'habitude ? C'est quoi agir normalement pour moi ? Et que veux dire 'normal' pour moi ?". Son esprit n'est pas avec Sophie pour l'instant. Elle est là physiquement mais pas mentalement. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées. Sophie s'en est rendu compte.

**So :** Shelby, tu es toujours là ?

Shelby laisse rapidement tomber ses pensées et laisse, enfin force, son esprit revenir dans la dortoir, face à Sophie. Elle doit agir normalement comme elle le fait d'habitude. Du moins comment elle pense agir habituellement, ce qu'elle dit, ce qu'elle fait…

**S :** Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

**So :** Tu as l'air un peu … et bien je dirais que tu étais ailleurs ?

**S :** Je pensais c'est tout.

**So :** A quoi ?

"Oh elle m'a eu encore une fois" Shelby pense. "Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire maintenant ? Génial Shelby tu es tellement intelligent que tu peux bien trouver quelque chose de pas suspicieux à dire !".

**S : **Je pensais à aller me recoucher.

**So :** Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

**S :** Ouais. Je veux juste dormir.

**So :** Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

**S :** Ouais, merci Sophie.

Sophie quitte le dortoire des filles et marche dans la pelouse jusqu'au living. « Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche avec eux » elle pense.

Shelby retourne se coucher et arrive à dormir un peu. Sophie décide d'appeler Peter pour lui demander si tout va bien de son côté et lui dire qu'elle a surpris Shelby en train de faire ce qui ressemblait à des fouilles. Sophie prend le talky et appelle Peter.

----------

Du côté de Peter tout va bien. Daisy est toujours en train de se plaindre de devoir marcher dans les bois et se plaint de s'ennuyer. Juliette marche aux côtés de Scott qui a l'esprit ailleurs et elle essaie de découvrir quelque chose mais sans succès. « Il pense sûrement à Shebly » elle se dit. Auggie marche à côté de Juliette pour aussi essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe et à quoi elle pense. « Elle pense peut-être à moi » se dit Auggie. Ezra ne dit rien. Peter n'a pas parlé depuis un moment, laissant les cliffhangers à leurs propres pensées et trouver des souvenirs qu'ils pourraient partager, qu'ils soit heureux ou tristes.

**P :** Allez, quelqu'un a bien quelque chose à partager ?

Ils regardent vers eux tous et remarque que personne ne fait trop attention à lui, ils sont bien trop occupés à penser.

**P :** Souvenez-vous que la séance de groupe n'est pas une option. Donc tout le monde s'assied et nous faisons une séance maintenant.

**D :** Si vous le dites !

**P :** Merci Daisy. Je savais que tu serais d'accord, il dit en souriant. Allez tout le monde on s'assied !

Tout le monde s'assied sauf Scott qui continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que Juliette lui donne un petit coup au bras. Il s'arrête.

**Sc :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Juliette ?

**J :** Tu ne vois pas que tout le monde est assis sur la pelouse ?

Scott jette un rapide coup d'œil aux autres.

**Sc :** Ouais mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'asseoir maintenant ?

Peter se lève et marche vers Scott et Juliette.

**P :** Pour faire une séance de groupe.

**Sc :** Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

**P :** Parce que je l'ai décidé. Je suis sure que toi et les autres avez quelque chose à partager, un souvenir ou autre chose.

**Sc :** Ouais, peu importe.

**P :** Allez Scott c'est…

**Sc :** Ouais je sais c'est pas une option.

**P :** Au moins ça tu l'as compris.

**D :** On le sait tous.

**P :** Quoi ?

**J :** Peter vous dites toujours ça, que ce n'est pas une option donc à force on l'a retenu.

**P :** Super, donc nous pouvons commencer.

Ils vont s'asseoir près des autres. Peter jette un coup d'œil à chacun d'entre eux pour voir qui aurait le plus à raconter, à partager avec les autres. Comme personne ne semble vouloir prendre la parole il désigne Daisy.

**P :** Daisy tu commences.

**D :** Génial ! Pourquoi moi ? Je suis sûre que Scott a plus à dire que moi.

**Sc (sarcastiquement) :** Merci Daisy.

**P :** Dis-nous pourquoi tu déteste tant les bois.

**D :** Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

**P :** D'accord je comprends, mais tu pourrais au moins nous dire un petit quelque chose, même un très petit souvenir à propos des bois. Je ne demande pas beaucoup et tu sais que je ne veux pas te forcer à parler. Juste quelques mots s'il te plait.

**D :** D'accord vous gagner pour cette fois. Voyons… je me souviens avoir marché dasn les bois quand j'étais petite, avec mes parents.

**P :** D'accord et pourquoi est-ce un mauvais souvenir ?

**D :** Mon père était saoul et il me disaient des trucs pas très gentil. Des trucs qu'une petite fille de 9 ans n'a pas forcément envie d'entendre de la bouche de son père.

**P :** Ok. Merci Daisy d'avoir partagé ça avec nous. Tu vois, tu pouvais le faire !

**D :** Ouais.

Peter regarde les autres. Scott est à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées et n'écoutent pas ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

**P :** Ton tour Scott !

Scott sort de ses pensées, secoue la tête et regarde Peter.

**Sc :** Quoi ?

**P :** T'es toujours avec nous Scott ?

**Sc :** Evidemment, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

**P :** Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs.

**Sc :** Je pensais c'est tout.

**P :** A quoi ?

**A :** Shelby bien sûr.

**Sc :** Oui et alors ?

**P :** Ne sois pas fâché comme ça Scott. Tu as le droit de pensé à elle tu sais.

**Sc :** Content de le savoir.

**P :** Alors pourquoi étais-tu en train de penser à elle ?

**D :** Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai du partager un souvenir et lui peut juste parler de celle qu'il aime.

Peter sait pourquoi il demande ça à Scott. Il espère qu'il se dévoilera un peu plus et parlera de ce qu'il se passe avec lui et Shelby.

…


	8. CH 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

****

Peter les regarde tous et s'arrête sur Daisy.

**P :** Daisy j'ai demande à Scott, pas à toi.

**Sc :** Je l'aime, ça y est vous êtes content maintenant ?

**P :** Content de savoir qu'au moins tu peux aimer quelqu'un, dit-il en souriant.

**Sc :** Evidemment que je peux.

**P :** Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant à propos de Shelby ?

**Sc :** Rien.

**P :** Et bien on ne dirait pas.

**Sc :** Je vous ai dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et j'aurais voulu rester avec elle c'est tout.

**P :** Elle a dit qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos et que tout allait bien.

**Sc :** Ouais je sais mais…

**P :** Mais quoi Scott ?

**Sc :** Hum, rien.

Peter sait que Scott ne va pas se livrer facilement et parler de ça. Il est juste sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tous les deux agissent un peu bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Il ne peut pas les forcer à parler. Ils ont l'un et l'autre l'air nerveux d'autant plus qu'ils savent que lui et Sophie suspectent quelque chose.

**P :** Ok. Ton tour Juliette !

**J :** A part ici je n'étais jamais allée marcher dans les bois avant donc désolée les mecs mais je n'ai rien à partager avec vous, pas de souvenirs à ce sujet.

**P :** C'est bon. Dis nous ce que ça te fait d'être ici avec nous et aussi comment t'as apprécié ça la dernière fois que nous sommes allés marcher dans les bois.

**J :** Et bien la dernière fois Shelby n'était pas malade donc elle était avec nous et…

Scott en a marre qu'on ne parle tout le temps que de lui et Shelby. Il commence à se sentir à l'étroit et qu'il ne pourra pas garder le secret pour lui indéfiniment. Mais lui et Shelby ne sont pas prêts à en parler. Bien sûr il sait qu'ils y seront forcé à un moment car on remarquera des changements au sujet de Shelby si jamais ils gardent le bébé, ce qui n'est pas encore sûr pour l'instant. Scott et Shelby n'en ont pas encore discuté.

**Sc :** Elle était avec nous et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Juliette ?

**P :** S'il te plait parle sur un autre ton.

**Sc (en criant) :** Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle toujous de nous, Shelby et moi ? Pourquoi toujours nous deux ? Il y a aussi Daisy et Ezra, Juliette et Auggie alors pourquoi nous deux ?

**P :** Scott calme-toi s'il te plait.

**Sc :** NON !

Scott se lève et commence à courir.

**D : **Et bien on dirait que la séance de groupe est finie.

**J :** Ferme-la Daisy, c'est sérieux.

**P :** Oh oui ça l'est, dit-il en se levant. Bon écoutez, je vais chercher Scott et vous restez ici !

**E :** Bien sûr.

**P :** J'ai confiance en vous alors essayer de ne pas me le faire regretter.

Peter court après Scott et oublie son talky près des jeunes.

**P :** Scott reviens ici et nous allons parler.

**Sc :** Pas question ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

**P :** Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça Scott.

**Sc :** Allez vous-en !

Peter ne voit pas Scott mais il continue de courir après lui. Il sait que Scott court très vite mais Peter n'est pas si lent non plus.

Pendant ce temps les autres sont toujours assis sur la pelouse.

**D :** Super ! Nous sommes ici au milieu de nulle part.

**A :** Arrête ça Daisy tu commences vraiment à parler comme Shelby.

**D :** Vraiment marrant !

**E :** Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Scott et Shelby.

**J :** Personne ne semble savoir.

**A :** Mais vous les filles vous êtes sans la même chambre…

**J :** Alors quoi ?

**D :** Et tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on sait tout sur elle ?

**E :** Peut-être.

**J :** Non je n'ai rien remarqué et toi Daisy ?

**D :** Rien non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je ne veux pas rester assise ici pour toujours.

**J :** Ils reviendront vite.

**D :** Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

**J :** C'est juste une impression.

**D (en souriant) :** Dieu sait à quel point tes impressions sont justes !

**J :** Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour passer le temps ?

**A :** Un jeu ?

**E :** Dis-nous plus.

**D :** C'est s'appelle "action ou vérité".

**J :** Oh non.

**A :** Allez Juliette ça va être marrant !

**J :** Si u le dis.

**D :** Je me demande pourquoi Peter qui veut toujours qu'on partage des souvenirs et des histoires vraies et qu'il n'ait jamais pensé à ce jeu.

**A :** Je ne sais pas. Tu lui demanderas la prochaine fois.

**D :** Bien sûr. Alors qui commence ?

**J :** Pourquoi pas toi Daisy ?

**D :** Oh, ok. Qui a une question pour moi ?

**J :** Moi.

**D :** Ok, vas-y.

**A :** Non, d'abord tu dois choisir entre action ou vérité.

**D :** Juste, j'ai failli oublier. Hum, vérité.

**J :** Ok. Voici ma question : est-ce que toi et Ezra avez déjà fait l'amour ?

**D :** Question stupide.

**A :** Non, tu dois répondre.

**D :** Hum…

Le talky de Peter sonne. Daisy semble soulagée.

**J :** Sauvée par le gong Daisy mais je n'oublie pour autant ma question et tu devras répondre plus tard.

**D :** Si tu veux.

**A :** Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait prendre le talky et voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est peut-être à propos de Shelby…

**J :** Je le prends.

Juliette le prend et répond. C'est Sophie. Comme c'est un talky tout le monde peut entre ce que dit Juliette et ce qu'on dit de l'autre côté.

**So :** Peter c'est…

**J :** Sophie est-ce que Shelby va bien ?

**So :** Juliette est-ce que c'est toi ?

**J :** Oui.

**So :** Où est Peter ?

**J :** Il court après Scott.

**So :** Que c'est-t-il passé ?

**J :** C'est une longue histoire. Disons qu'on s'est arrêté pour avoir une séance de groupe et Scott était ailleurs, il pensait à Shelby. Peter lui a demandé à quoi il pensait. Scott s'est énervé et est partit. Peter nous a dit de rester ici et il est partit à la recherche de Scott. Peter a oublié de prendre le talky avec lui et voilà.

**So :** Ca s'est passé y a longtemps ? Je veux dire depuis quand êtes-vous seul ?

**A :** Ne vous en faites pas Sophie, nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous enfuir.

**So (souriante) :** Je suis contente de le savoir.

**D :** Comment pourrions-nous aller quelque part alors que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

**E :** Ouais, c'est le pays de nulle part ici.

**So :** Je vous envois quelqu'un très vite pour vous ramener.

**A :** C'est pas utile Sophie, on allait justement commencer à s'amuser.

**So :** Alors Juliette comment c'est arrivé ?

**J :** Je viens de vous le dire.

**So :** Ok. J'envois quelqu'un pour vous récupérer très vite.

**J :** Merci Sophie. Hum, comment va Shelby ?

**So :** Bien.

**J :** Super.

Sophie demande à quelqu'un d'aller retrouver les cliffhangers dans les bois et les ramener ici au Mont Horizon. Peter est toujours en train de courir après Scott et il entend soudainement un bruit. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" il se demande à lui-même. Et puis il entend un second bruit. Comme un cri. Il ne sait pas d'où ça vient et si c'est Scott.

**P :** Scott où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

…


	9. CH 9

**Merci encore **myriem **pour tes reviews. J'en suis à mon 16è chapitre en anglais. Merci bcp pour ce que tu dis. Ca bouge plus dans la suite de l'histoire, lol.**

**Au fait dans ma version anglaise on m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas précisé les relations entre les personnages alors voici : Shelby&Scott ensemble évidemment, Auggie & Juliette, Daisy & Ezra. Il n'y a pas Kat ni David.**

**------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 9**

Peter n'entend plus rien, pas un seul bruit. Il ne sait pas de quel côté Scott est partit mais il décide de courir aussi vite que possible. Ses genoux commencent à le faire souffrir mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter, il doit chercher après Scott.

**P : **Scott où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse. "Mince qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec lui ! Dieu je vous en supplie faite que Scott aie bien !". Il court moins vite que moins vite que Scott mais c'est à cause des ses genoux. Il regarde partout, de tous les côtés, et à chaque sentier que Scott aurait pu emprunter. Scott n'est pas là, nulle part. Peter sait que Scott ne peut pas être allé bien loin dans les bois.

**P : **Scott s'il te plait réponds moi !

Peter entend un gémissement. Ce gémissement est suivit d'un "aïe". Peter n'aime pas entendre ce cri. Il provient de quelques mètres plus loin de l'endroit où Peter se trouve. Peter reprend son souffle avant de continuer les recherches. Il sait qu'il est proche.

**P :** Scott est-ce que c'est toi ?

**Sc :** Ouais… aïe Peter dépêchez-vous !!! PETER ?

**P :** Où es-tu ?

**Sc :** Hum… par ici.

**P :** Tu ne m'aides pas là Scott, je ne te vois pas.

**Sc :** Dépêchez-vous !

**P :** Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive !

Peter ne sait pas exactement où Scott se trouve mais il était sûr d'une chose : il lui est arrive quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qu'il l'a fait crier. Après avoir couru encore un peu Peter le trouve finalement.

**P :** Oh mon Dieu !

…

Sophie pense à ce qui a pu arriver à Scott "Qu'est-ce que Peter a bien pu lui faire pour le rendre aussi furieux ? Au fond je pense que je sais !". Après elle va se faire une tasse de café et repense à Shelby en train de fouiller dans la salle de bain "Je suis sûre qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille peut chercher dans la salle de bain. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien perdu mais évidemment elle mentait. Elle était bien en train de chercher après quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement important que ça l'empêchait de dormir. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?" elle pense "Je dois découvrir ce que c'est". Elle marche en direction du dortoir des filles une nouvelle fois.

Shelby s'est encore une fois relevée. Elle a pu dormir une demi-heure mais maintenant qu'elle est réveillée elle repense au test de grossesse. C'est impossible que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère. Si c'est le cas elle ne sait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Et puis elle pense aussi qu'elle n'a pas encore su avoir une longue conversation à propos de tout ceci et du futur bébé avec Scott, et elle aimerait bien en parler plus longuement avec lui, savoir ce qu'il ressent… Shelby se sent mieux mais elle est toujours aussi nerveuse et anxieuse. Elle cherche en dessous de son lit et ne voit pas Sophie arriver. Sophie la regarde en train de regarder sous son lit et elle hausse les épaules. Shelby est couchée sur le sol, pratiquement sous son lit.

**So :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shelby ?

"Oh mince je suis encore prise sur le fait" elle pense.

**S :** Hum, rien.

**So :** Ne me réponds pas que tu ne fais rien tu es couchée sous ton lit.

**S :** Hum… j'étais en train de chercher après…

**So :** Chercher quoi ?

**S :** Hum, je crois avoir vu une araignée.

**So :** Une araignée ?

**S :** Ouais. Vous savez, ces affreux insectes tout dégoûtants !

**So :** Ne joue pas avec moi Shelby. Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

**S :** Rien.

**So :** Arrête de mentir !

**S :** Etes-vous en train de me traiter de menteuse ?

**So :** Non.

**S :** Si !

**So :** Arrête d'éviter la question Shelby. Dis-moi ce que tu cherches, je peux peut-être t'aider ?

**S :** Ok. Hum… vous avez raison j'ai perdu quelque chose…

**So :** Bon, je suis contente que tu me l'ais dit et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**S :** Quelque chose de privé.

**So :** Ok. Où as-tu vu 'cette chose privée' pour la dernière fois ?

**S :** Dans la salle de bain.

**So :** Et où exactement dans la salle de bain ?

**S :** Dans la poubelle.

**So : **Ca ne devait pas être quelque chose de si important alors si tu l'as jeté dans la poubelle.

**S :** C'est une longue histoire mais j'aimerais retrouver cette chose. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu changer les poubelles ?

**So :** Oui. L'homme de la maintenance les a changées pendant que vous mangiez.

**S :** Oh mon Dieu !

**So :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shelby ?

**S :** Hum, rien, c'est juste que j'aimerais vraiment le retrouver. Quelqu'un vérifie les poubelles avant de les jeter ?

**So :** Shelby quel genre de personnes penses-tu que nous sommes ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de fouiller dans les poubelles tu sais. Penses-tu qu'on devrait ?

Shelby hausse les épaules pour ne pas répondre. Elle est soulagée.

**S :** Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais dire que si quelqu'un avait regardé dans la poubelle et vu ce quelque chose qui m'appartient et bien il aurait pu me le rendre.

**So :** C'est trop tard, les poubelles sont parties, désolée Shelby.

**S : **Pas de problème.

**So :** A propos tu te sens mieux ?

**S :** Oui, merci.

**So :** Ok, bon j'y vais. Si tu as besoin de moi…

**S :** Oui je sais où vous trouver.

D'un côté Shelby est moins effrayée maintenant qu'elle sait que ni Peter ni Sophie n'aient trouvé le test mais d'un autre côté elle se demande si quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le voir.

Sophie retourne dans la cuisine.

…

Les cliffhangers sont de retour à Horizon et ils sont tous crevés après avoir marché dans les bois pendant des heures. Ils demandent comment va Shelby et Sophie leur dit qu'elle vient juste de la voir et qu'elle va bien. Juliette et Daisy vont dans leur dortoir et voit Shelby couchée sur son lit mais elle ne dort pas. Ses yeux sont à moitiés fermés.

**J :** Shelby ça va ?

**S :** Ouais, ouais ça va.

**D :** Shelby j'aimerais te parler une seconde.

**S :** Ok vas-y je t'écoute.

**D :** En fait c'est privé.

**J :** Oh tu veux que je sorte ?

**D :** Ouais s'il te plait, ce n'est pas à propos de toi je te le jure.

**J :** T'inquiète pas Daisy je te crois.

Juliette sort du dortoir et s'assied dehors.

**S :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daisy ?

**D :** Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques jours.

**S :** Si tu le dis.

**D :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**S :** Rien.

**D :** Ne dis pas rien. Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc et Scott est bizarre aussi.

**S :** Tu pourrais me laisser seule s'il te plait.

**D :** Je voulais te dire que je suis là si t'as envie de parler, de te confier.

**S :** Je sais, merci.

Daisy se retourne vers la porte et elle est sur le point de partir quand elle se retourne sur Shelby. Elle hésite quelques seconds avant de parler à nouveau.

**D :** Shelby. Je sais !

Shelby a l'air effrayé mais elle se contente de faire un haussement d'épaules.

**S :** Quoi ?

…


	10. CH 10

**Merci encore. Non j'ai pas msn mais tu peux m'écrire. J'arrive pas à noter mon adresse ici mais elle est dans mon profil. En anglais j'ai écrit jusqu'au chap 21.**

**-------------------**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Daisy se rapproche de Shelby. Elle s'assied sur son lit et la regarde dans les yeux. Shelby a l'air effrayé.

**S :** Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

**D :** Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive !

**S :** Mais comment ? Sois plus Claire s'il te plaît.

Daisy marche jusqu'à son lit pour chercher quelque chose qu'elle a cache entre des magazines dans un sac. Elle prend ce qu'elle cherchait et retourne près de Shelby.

**D :** Je sais à propos de ceci, dit-elle en lui montrant le test de grossesse.

**S :** Comment et où l'as-tu trouvé ?

**D :** Dans la salle de bain

**S :** Ok.

_------Flashback------_

Après le petit déjeuner ce jour-là Scott et Shelby avaient été les premiers à aller dehors pour s'embrasser et se parler. Daisy était allée directement dans le dortoir des filles pour aller aux toilettes. Après elle s'était lavé les mains et regardée dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier. C'est alors qu'elle avait trouvé un petit sachet bizarre sur la tablette. Evidemment elle avait vu que ce n'était pas de la drogue ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle avait pensé que peut-être Shelby ou Juliette était à la mauvaise période du mois et que l'une d'entre elle avait du oublier un tampon sur la tablette au lieu de le jeter dans la poubelle. "Mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant !". Quand elle l'avait pris dans sa main pour le jeter elle avait remarqué que ce n'était pas un tampon. Elle l'avait donc ouvert et découvert ce que c'était. "Mince, il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui n'a pas de chance ici !".

_------Fin du flashback------_

Des larmes commencent à se former dans les yeux de Shelby mais elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle veut être forte.

**D :** D'abord j'ai pensé que c'était Juliette.

**S :** Pourquoi elle ?

**D :** Parce que je pensais qu'elle et Auggie, enfin tu vois.

**S :** Non ils ne l'ont pas fait. Enfin je ne pense pas. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu ce soir où elle est allée le retrouver au milieu de la nuit mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient…

**D :** Et à propos de toi ? Qui aurait pensé que toi et Scott vous donniez des rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit.

**S :** Je sais. On ne pouvait plus résister. La passion était trop forte et regarde où j'en suis maintenant…

Shelby recommence à pleurer. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Daisy la prend dans ses bras pour essayer de la rassurer même si elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Aucune d'entre elle avait été dans une pareille situation avant.

**S :** Que vais-je faire maintenant Daisy ?

**D :** Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

**S :** Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je traverse ?

**D :** Ouais. Qu'a dit Scott ?

**S :** Rien au début car il était sous le choc et ensuite il a dit qu'il était à 100 avec moi.

**D :** C'est une bonne chose.

**S :** Ouais je sais mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux dire avec le bébé et tout le reste, en plus nous sommes coincés dans cette foutue école pour jeunes à problèmes…

**D : **Calme-toi Shelby. D'abord tu devras le dire à Peter et Sophie, ensuite…

**S :** Non, pas question. Je ne peux pas.

**D :** Tu n'as pas le choix Shelby. Si toi et Scott décidez de garder le bébé ton corps va se mettre à changer d'ici quelques semaines et ils remarqueront quelque chose.

**S :** Non. Je pourrais porter des habits très larges et…

**D :** Et quoi ? Penses-y et tu verras que tu ne peux pas te cacher. Tu devras prendre soin de toi, voir un médecin pour vérifier que toi et le bébé allez bien et tu devras…

**S :** Arrête ça, je suis déjà assez effrayée comme ça.

**D :** Oh, désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

**S :** Mais tu l'as fait.

**D :** Je suis vraiment désolée Shelby.

Daisy regarde Shelby et essuie ces larmes. Daisy est prête à quitter le dortoir mais Shelby l'a rappelle.

**S :** Au fait pourquoi étais-tu en train de fouiller dans la poubelle ?

**D :** Je ne fouillais pas dans la poubelle.

**S :** Mais tu as trouvé mon test de grossesse.

**D :** Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la poubelle.

**S :** Ben où alors ? Je ne comprends pas parce que je l'ai jeté dans la poubelle et j'en suis sûre alors à moins que quelqu'un ne soit venu après moi il se trouvait toujours dans la poubelle.

**D :** Relax Shelby, personne ne fouille dans les poubelles ici.

**S :** Si tu le dis. On ne peut être sûr de rien ici, nous sommes à Horizon tu te souviens ?

**D :** Ouais ça signifie que nous ne sommes plus dans les rues et les gens n'agissent pas comme si c'était le cas, ici personne ne fouille dans les poubelles.

**S :** Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, où l'as-tu trouvé.

**D :** Au dessus de l'évier.

**S :** Oh mon Dieu.

**D :** Calme-toi Shelby.

**S :** Tu ne comprends pas ? Quelqu'un est venu ici et l'a pris de la poubelle pour le mettre sur l'évier.

**D :** Tu dois être en train de blaguer, hein ?

**S :** J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

**D :** Ecoute Shelby, je ne sais pas qui pourrait faire ça.

**S :** Moi non plus. Mais quelqu'un est au courant, à propos de moi !

**D :** Peut-être pas.

Shelby a peur et Daisy le sait, elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

…

Scott continue de crier pendant quelques secondes et après il s'arrête. Peter le trouve enfin. Enfin du moins il entend d'où viennent les cris mais il ne voit pas Scott. Il ne voit pas où il est. Après il voir un trou près de la falaise. Il regarde à l'intérieur et voir Scott. Il ne bouge pas, aucune partie de son corps ne bouge. Il est immobile, les yeux fermés. Le trou est profond de 2 mètres et Peter va à l'intérieur pour aider Scott. Il le porte jusqu'au sol et essaie de sentir s'il a un pouls.

**P :** Tu peux m'entendre ?

Scott ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien, il a toujours les yeux fermés.

…


	11. CH 11

**Merci encore **myriem ** pour ta review. lol c'est normal d'être embrouillée c'est le but lol. Tu auras bientôt la réponse.**

**------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Peter regarde Scott. Scott, par chance, a un pouls.

**P :** Merci mon Dieu ! Scott est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Scott gémit.

**P (souriant nerveusement) :** Au moins tu peux toujours gémir et te plaindre, c'est bon signe. Allez Scott dis-moi quelque chose.

**Sc (ouvrant légèrement les yeux) :** Votre sens de l'humour est toujours aussi mauvais.

Peter est soulagé et content de voir Scott ouvrir les yeux. Au moins il ne doit pas être si blessé que ça.

**P : **Content de te revoir !

**Sc :** Ouais, moi aussi.

Scott essaie de se relever avec peine mais il n'y arrive pas sans l'aide de Peter. Peter lui tend la main.

**P :** Vas-y mollo Scott.

Scott est à présent complètement debout.

**P :** T'as mal quelque part ?

**Sc :** Hum, bonne question, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas.

**P :** Au moins tu es en un seul morceau !

**Sc :** Vraiment très marrant Peter.

Scott essaie de faire quelques pas mais il a mal. Il regarde ses jambes pour chercher des signes de fractures. Il voit quelques bleus et éraflures mais rien de plus sérieux. Peter le regarde et lit la douleur sur son visage.

**P :** Ca va Scott ?

**Sc :** Ouais, c'est juste mes jambes, ça me fait un peu mal.

**P :** Je peux voir ça. Allez je vais t'aider à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Horizon. Ensuite tu iras à l'infirmerie et nous appellerons un médecin si nécessaire.

**Sc :** Ok.

Ils commencent à marcher mais plus lentement que d'habitude. Scott s'appuie sur Peter et essaie de ne pas se blesser encore plus que ce qu'il n'est déjà.

----------

Daisy va dehors et voit Juliette assise sur un petit rocher près de l'étang. Elle va près d'elle. Juliette semble être en train de penser. Auggie joue au basket ball avec Ezra. Sophie les regarde tous un à un en se demandant de quoi ils parlent ou à quoi ils sont en train de penser.

**J :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi et Shelby ?

**D :** Hum…

**J :** Oublie ça je parie que c'est un secret, pas vrai ?

**D :** Disons que oui.

**J : **Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'en fais pas partie ? Pourquoi juste toi et elle ? Je suis ton amie, non ? Enfin du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

**D :** Ne dis pas ça Juliette. Tu es toujours notre petite princesse et bien sûre que nous sommes amies.

**J :** Ok mais s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler "princesse" comme Shelby a l'habitude de le faire car j'ai horreur de ça.

**D (en souriant) :** Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier.

**J :** Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je veux dire avant que Peter ne rentre avec Scott.

**D :** Que dirais-tu de jouer avec les garçons ?

**J :** Non, je pensais à quelque chose de moins fatiguant du genre embrasser nos garçons.

**D :** Ok je vois où tu veux en venir. Allons-y.

**J :** Ouais mais Sophie est là.

**D :** Et alors ? Que penses-tu qu'elle va faire, hein ?

**J :** Ok allons-y.

Elle commence à marcher en direction des garçons. Auggie et Ezra sont en train de parler de…

**A :** A quoi penses-tu que les filles sont en train de penser ?

**E :** A nous bien sûr, quelle question !

**A :** Regarde elles viennent par ici.

**E :** Pourquoi à ton avis ?

**A :** Pour parler de la disparition de Scott à mon avis.

**E :** Non, je ne pense pas, enfin pas uniquement à propos de ça. Regarde la manière dont elles sourient. Je parie qu'elles veulent nous embrasser.

**A :** Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

Juliette et Daisy arrivent près d'eux et comme ils pensaient elles voulaient être embrassées. Ils ne font pas attention à Sophie qui est là à les regarder. Les garçons prennent les filles dans leurs bras et les embrassent passionnément. Sophie hésite quelques secondes avant de voir si elle doit les faire cesser ça et finalement elle décide d'en profiter de leur inattention pour aller voir comment va Shelby. Elle toque à la porte du dortoir avant d'entrer. Shelby pleur sur son lit. Elle essaie de sécher ses larmes avant que Sophie ne la voit ainsi mais il est trop tard. Sophie est déjà assise près du lit de Shelby et elle la regarde.

**So :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shelby ?

**S :** Rien.

**So :** Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, tu as pleuré. Tu peux me parler tu sais ?

**S :** Ouais mais je n'ai pas envie de parler là tout de suite.

**So :** Je suis sûre que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien pourtant si tu pouvais me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qui t'ennuie et te fait pleurer.

**S :** Il n'y a rien du tout, je…

Shelby ne sait pas quoi dire et surtout elle ne veut pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sophie sur ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Bien sûr elle a envie de raconter toute l'histoire mais elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à la troisième personne qui doit avoir trouvé le test de grossesse. Qui cela pourrait-il bien être ?

**S :** Ecoutez, Scott me manque c'est tout.

**So :** Tu es sûre que c'est tout ? Alors pourquoi étais-tu en train de pleurer ?

**S :** Je ne veux pas en parler. Où est Scott ?

**So :** Il sera ici très bientôt.

**S :** Vous pourrez s'il vous plait le faire venir ici quand il sera de retour ?

**So :** Pas de problème. Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

**S :** Oui s'il vous plait.

Sophie quitte le dortoir et Shelby soupir. Elle va dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ensuite elle s'assied sur son lit et regarde quelques photos d'elle et Scott qui ont été prises il y a quelques mois. Des larmes commencent à se former dans ses yeux. Elle remarque à quel point ils étaient tout les deux heureux. Elle sourit. "On ne savait pas à quel point nos vies étaient sur le point de changer!" elle pense.

----------

Peter et Scott arrivent enfin à Horizon. Sophie est la première à les voir en sortant du dortoir des filles. Peter voit d'abord Auggie, Juliette, Daisy et Ezra en train de s'embrasser et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il va à leur rencontre avec Scott à ses côtés.

**P :** Enfin, est-ce que c'est une manière de se comporter ?

Ils se retournent tous sur Peter et Scott.

**J :** Scott !

**E :** Content de te revoir mec.

**D :** Ouais, on était inquiet pour toi.

**A :** On se tracassait.

**Sc :** Merci c'est gentil.

**J :** Tu vas bien ?

**Sc :** Ouais, c'est juste mes jambes. J'ai des bleus et éraflures mais rien de sérieux, je vais bien.

**E :** Que c'est-il passé Peter ?

**P :** Il est tombé dans un trou.

**A :** Aie ça doit avoir fait mal ?

**Sc :** Plutôt oui.

**J :** Ca doit avoir été horrible.

**Sc :** Ouais, bien en fait j'étais inconscient donc je n'ai pas senti grand chose.

**E :** Pour une fois être inconscient aura été positif.

**Sc :** Oui.

**P :** Les jeunes on se parlera plus tantôt car là je dois emmener Scot à l'infirmerie et ensuite il aura le droit de se reposer.

**A : **Veinard !

Sophie arrive près d'eux et prend à moitié Scott dans ses bras parce qu'elle est contente de le retrouver sain et sauf. Elle demande ce qu'il s'est passé et s'il va bien.

**P :** Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et ensuite je pense que ça lui fera du bien de se reposer quelques heures.

**So :** Scott, Shelby a demande à te voir. Elle est toujours au dortoir.

**Sc :** Ok.

**P :** Allons à l'infirmerie d'abord.

**D :** Je pense que tu devrais d'abord aller voir Shelby.

Peter et Sophie regardent Daisy en se demandant si elle est au courant de quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il se passe entre Shelby et Scott.

…


	12. CH 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Daisy aide Scott a marcher jusqu'au dortoir.

**Sc :** Tu sais quelque chose Daisy ?

**D :** Ouais. Je sais tout.

**Sc :** Comment est-ce que Shelby a pu te le dire ? Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça et…

**D :** C'est une longue histoire et si elle me l'a expliquée c'est parce que j'ai trouvé son test de grossesse et donc elle ne pouvait plus me mentir et elle ma tout raconté.

**Sc :** Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

**D :** Scott qui penses-tu que je suis ? Bien sûr que je n'en ai parlé à personne. Shelby n'est pas prête à en parler et je respecte ça.

Ils arrivent en face du dortoir et Daisy laisse Scott entrer tout seul. Shelby ne l'entend pas entrer parce qu'elle est à moitié endormie et en train de pleurer en même temps. Scott va près d'elle et s'assied sur le lit d'à côté.

**Sc :** Shelby.

**S :** S'il vous plait allez-vous en, j'aimerais bien être seule pendant un moment.

**Sc :** Shelby c'est moi Scott.

Shelby relève la tête hors de l'oreiller et se retourne vers Scott. Ensuite elle lui fait un petit sourire mais il peut voir qu'elle a pleuré. Il essuie ses larmes.

**S :** Oh Scott c'est toi !

**Sc :** Ouais c'est moi. Tu te sens mieux ?

**S :** Ouais.

**Sc :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs alors ?

**S :** C'est trop dur à supporter quand tu n'es pas là, je ne sais pas si je pourrais Scott !

**Sc :** T'inquiète pas je suis ici.

**S :** Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Je veux dire avec le bébé, et ici à Horizon !

**Sc :** D'abord nous devons décider pour le bébé et ensuite il faut en parler à Peter et Sophie et aux autres aussi.

**S :** Que veux-tu dire par décider à propos du bébé ?

**Sc :** Et bien je veux dire si on va le garder ou pas.

**S (fâchée) :** Tu n'es quand même pas en train de dire que tu ne veux pas que nous ayons ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

**Sc : **Calme-toi Shelby !

**S :** Comment est-ce que je pourrais me calmer ? Tu viens juste de dire que tu voulais que je me fasse avorter.

**Sc :** Shelby ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu as mal compris. Bien sûr que j'aimerais avoir ce bébé, avec toi ! Mais je ne savais pas si c'était ce que tu souhaitais toi aussi.

**S :** Oh, ok. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Bien sûr que je veux ce bébé.

Ils échangent un tendre baiser et des regards amoureux. Scott l'embrasse à nouveau et la prend dans ses bras.

**S :** Je t'aime tellement Scott.

**Sc :** Et je t'aime aussi !

Elle l'embrasse en retour. Ce baiser est encore plus passionné. Ils sont tous les deux soulagés. Ensuite Shelby l'embrasse encore et encore et pense à lui dire pour Daisy qui a trouvé son test de grossesse et qu'elles deux pensent que quelqu'un d'autre l'a également trouvé.

**Sc :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shelby ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtés ? A quoi penses-tu ?

**S :** Hum…

Scott remarque la peur sur son visage et veut la rassurer.

**Sc :** Ecoute si c'est à propos de Daisy qui sait pour nous …

**S :** Comment… pourquoi… ?

**Sc :** Elle m'a aidé à venir jusqu'ici et elle me l'a dit.

**S :** Ok. Attend, pourquoi a-t-elle du t'aider à marcher jusqu'ici ?

Scott lui montre ses jambes.

**S :** Oh mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

**Sc :** Je suis tombé dans un trou.

**S :** Et ça va ?

**Sc :** Ouais, c'est juste quelques bleus et égratignures mais rien de sérieux.

Il ne veut pas l'effrayer en lui racontant qu'il a été inconscient pendant un moment, pourquoi il avait pris la fuite… Alors il se contente de lui raconter qu'il est tombé dans un trou et c'est tout. Il ne veut pas lui dire autre chose. Elle a toujours l'air effrayé mais cette fois il ne sait pas pourquoi.

**S :** Hum, ok… hum… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Daisy ?

**Sc :** Seulement qu'elle avait trouvé ton test de grossesse et que quand elle te l'a dit tu ne pouvais plus lui mentir.

**S :** Oui c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a autre chose.

C'est maintenant au tour de Scott d'être effrayé. Shelby voit la peur sur son visage.

**Sc :** Quoi d'autre ? Dis-le moi maintenant s'il te plait !

**S :** Elle ne l'a pas trouvé à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé donc quelqu'un d'autre a du le trouver mais nous ne savons pas qui.

**Sc :** Oh mon Dieu.

**S :** Je sais. Mais nous trouverons.

**Sc :** As-tu remarqué Peter ou Sophie ou quelqu'un d'autre agir bizarrement ?

**S :** Non. Et toi ?

**Sc:** Non plus. Alors qui cela pourrait-il bien être ?

**S :** Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

Pendant ce temps Peter et Sophie discutent de Shelby et Scott dans le salon. Ils s'expliquent mutuellement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shelby et Scott chacun de leur côté dans le bois et ici. Pendant qu'ils parlent le téléphone commence à sonner. Peter prend l'appel.

…


	13. CH 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

_ Peter au téléphone :_

**P :** Peter Scarbrow à l'appareil.

**La voix :** Bonjour Mr. Scarbrow. J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le dortoir des filles.

**P :** Qui êtes-vous ?

**La voix :** Oh je suis désolé, je suis Mr. Pez l'homme de ménage.

**P :** Bonjour. Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

**Mr Pez :** J'étais en train de changer la poubelle et c'est tombé hors… hum je l'ai laissé là parce que j'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant...

**P :** Merci mais de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ?

Daisy va rejoindre ses amis dehors sans penser qu'ils vont la questionner sur ce qu'elle pourrait savoir au sujet de Shelby.

**D :** Salut les gars.

**J :** Salut Daisy. Alors comment savais-tu que c'était plus important que Scott voit Shelby avant d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

'Oh pitié non' Daisy pense.

**D :** Hum, je lui ai parlé quand nous sommes rentrés tu te souviens ?

**J :** Ouais et alors ?

**D :** Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait très envie de voir Scott dès qu'il rentrerait.

**J :** Ok.

**A :** On dirait que tu es au courant de quelque chose que nous ne savons pas.

**D :** De quoi parles-tu ?

**E :** Ouais comme si t'étais en train de nous cacher des choses.

**D :** C'est pas vrai. Ecouté, Shelby ne se sentait pas très bien et que veulent les filles quand elles ne se sentent pas très bien ?

**J :** Que notre petit ami nous prenne dans ses bras et se sentir aimée !

**D :** T'as tout compris Juliette.

**A :** Ok, je peux comprendre ça.

**E :** Moi aussi.

Daisy est soulagée quand ils semblent croire son mensonge.

Scott prend Shelby dans ses bras et l'embrasse à nouveau.

**Sc :** Tu veux sortir ?

**S :** Ouais mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à voir les autres et leurs regards encore posés sur nous

**Sc :** Comporte-toi normalement et tout ira bien. Je suis à tes côtés.

**S :** S'ils demandent pour nous ?

**Sc :** On leur dira que ce ne sont pas leurs oignons.

**S :** On ferait mieux de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire.

**Sc :** Que penses-tu de j'avais mal à la tête et je voulais te voir pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras ou un truc du genre ?

**S :** Oui on peut au moins essayer ça.

**Sc :** En plus Daisy leur a peut-être déjà dit quelque chose pour s'assurer qu'ils ne posent pas de questions quand nous arriverons près d'eux.

**S :** Ouais tu as peut-être raison et nous allons affronter cette situation à deux. Je suis prête, allons-y.

**Sc :** Ouais, allons à l'extérieur.

**S :** Scott ?

**Sc :** Ouais.

**S :** Ils vont voir que j'ai pleuré ?

**Sc (touchant son visage) :** Non. Tes yeux sont juste un peu rouge mais tu ne te sentais pas très bien donc ça semblera normal.

**S :** Ok, je te suis.

Il prend sa main et ils quittent le dortoir.

Auggie est le premier à les apercevoir.

**A (pointant Shelby et Scott du doigt) :** On dirait que Shelby se sent mieux.

**D :** Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit.

**E :** Ouais nous aurions du te croire, désolé.

**D :** Il n'y a pas besoin d'être désolé. Mais ne leur posez pas de questions, ok ?

**A (en souriant) :** Je ferais de mon mieux.

**E :** Promis.

**D :** Bien.

_ Peter toujours au téléphone :_

**P :** Qu'elle est cette chose que vous avez trouvée et dont vous essayez de me parler ?

**Mr Pez :** J'ai trouvé...

Il y a beaucoup de friture sur la ligne et la ligne se coupe.

**P :** Allo ?

**So :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**P :** Je crois que la ligne a été interrompue.

**So :** Que t'a-t-il dit ?

**P :** Rien d'important. Seulement qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose dans la poubelle du dortoir des filles et il a pensé qu'on devrait être au courant donc il l'a laissé à sa place dans la salle de bain et m'a téléphoné. Est-ce que tu penses que ça a un rapporta vec le comportement de Shelby et Scott ?

**So :** Oui. Shelby était en train de chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain et plus précisément dans la poubelle.

**P :** Comment le sais-tu ?

**So :** Parce qu'elle cherchait là la première fois que je suis allée voir si elle allait bien.

**P :** Ok et elle t'a parlé ?

**So :** Non au départ et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose de personnel et qu'elle voulait le retrouver. Je lui ai dit que les poubelles avaient déjà été vidées et elle était triste.

**P :** Bien sûr elle ne t'a pas dit ce que c'était ?

**So :** Bien deviné ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est de la drogue, n'est-ce pas ?

**P :** Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Ils se comportent tous les deux bizarrement depuis quelques jours alors je ne sais vraiment pas.

**So :** Comment auraient-ils pu en recevoir ici ?

**P :** Aucune idée mais ça s'est déjà produit une fois il y a quelques années avec d'autres jeunes.

**So :** Oui je m'en souviens. Alors qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

**P :** Garder un oeil sur eux et attendre qu'ils soient prêts à nous parler.

**J :** Tu te sens bien Shelby ?

**S :** Je vais bien, merci.

**A :** Je parie que tu te sens mieux depuis que Scott est là.

**S :** Quoi ?

**D :** Je leur ai dit que la raison pour laquelle tu voulais le voir est qu'une fille se sent toujours mieux dans les bras de son amoureux…

**S :** Oh, ouais c'est vrai, merci Daisy.

Scott lance un regard de remerciement à Daisy et elle hoche la tête pour dire 'de rien c'est normal'.

**A :** Je suis curieux et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

**E :** Et pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ? T'as pleuré ?

**Sc (qui commence à s'énerver) :** Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

**A :** Eh relax mec j'essayais juste de faire la conversation.

**Sc :** Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires et parler de quelqu'un d'autre.

**A :** Calme-toi, ok !

**Sc :** Non ! Je ne supporte pas les gens qui parlent tout le temps sur le dos des autres, de moi, de nous. Laissez-nous tranquille la fin !

**A :** Eh…

Scott s'énerve et empoigne Auggie par le bras. Ils sont sur le point de se battre. Peter et Sophie entendent du bruit et courent jusqu'aux cliffhangers.

Peter sépare Auggie et Scott.

**P :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Sc :** Rien.

**P :** Alors pourquoi étais-tu sur le point de frapper Auggie ?

**Sc :** Parce qu'il m'a énervé.

**P :** Comment ?

**Sc :** Tout le monde parle toujours sur Shelby et moi et je n'aime pas ça.

**P :** Peut-être que si vous nous disiez ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux nous pourrions vous aider.

Shelby commence à pleurer. C'est trop pour elle. Sophie remarque que Shelby pleur et fait signe à Peter de la regarder. Ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas.

**P :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shelby ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais nous parler ?

Elle secoue la tête pour dire non et hausse les épaules.

**S :** Scott je ne pense pas pouvoir garder ça pour moi plus longtemps.

Elle court alors jusqu'au dortoir. Peter la suit.

…


	14. CH 14

**Merci aussi à toi **sarah** pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et comme tu veux la suite je vais traduire d'autres chapitres car ma fic version anglaise en est à 26 chapitres et l'histoire n'est pas encore finie.**

**----------------**

**CHAPITRE 14**

_Dans le dortoir :_

Shelby est couchée sur son lit, en train de pleurer, quand Peter toque à la porte.

**P :** Shelby je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse.

**P :** Ok, J'entre.

Elle l'entend à peine parce qu'elle pleure assez bruyamment. Il s'assied sur le lit voisin au sien et la regarde. Il sait qu'elle a mal, qu'elle est triste. Il sait que ce n'est pas du cinéma.

**P :** Shelby regarde-moi !

**S (la tête dans l'oreiller) :** Non.

**P :** Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu peux me parler.

**S :** Non, je ne peux pas.

**P :** Si tu peux. Je peux tout entendre tu sais. Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger ou autre chose que tu pourrais penser. Tu peux me faire confiance.

**S :** Je sais mais je ne peux pas. Laissez-moi tranquille !

**P :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

**S :** C'est…

**P :** C'est quoi ? A propos de Scott ?

**S :** Nous… on …

**P :** Quoi Shelby ? Dis-le, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Shelby se retourne sur Peter. Elle est sur le point de tout dire mais Scott et Sophie entre également dans le dortoir.

**Sc :** Tu lui as dit ?

**S :** Non.

Peter donne un coup d'oeil à Sophie pour montrer son mécontentement qu'elle ait amené Scott ici alors que Shelby était sur le point de lui parler.

**P :** Elle était sur le point de me parler. Peut-être que toi Scott tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe !

**So :** Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre Peter.

**P :** C'est pas grave Sophie. Je vous veux tous dans mon bureau, MAINTENANT !

Peter et Sophie quitte le dortoir des filles et marchent en direction du bureau de Peter alors que Scott aide Shelby a se relever. Il lui fait un gros câlin et l'embrasse. Ensuite il essuie ses larmes encore une fois.

**Sc :** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

**S :** Rien.

**Sc :** Mais tu étais sur le point de le faire, non ?

**S :** Ouais. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tout lui dire mais je sais que c'est trop dur de tout garder pour moi. C'est pas facile pour moi tu sais ?

**Sc :** Ouais je sais et je ressens la même chose mais qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver après ? Je veux dire est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourra rester ici ou ils nous enverront autre part ?

**S :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas rester ici ?

**Sc :** Je ne sais pas mais c'est ce qui m'effraie. En plus des punitions que nous aurons pour… enfin tu vois, avoir fait l'amour ici.

**S :** Viens dans le bureau de Peter. Attendre de savoir ne sert à rien.

**Sc :** Oui t'as raison.

**S :** Est-ce que mes yeux sont toujours rouges ?

**Sc :** Oui.

**S :** Mince.

**Sc :** Te tracasse pas pour ça. Ils t'ont vu pleurer donc c'est normal pour tes yeux. Et puis t'es toujours aussi belle !

Elle lui sourit.

**S :** Merci Scott.

**Sc :** Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, c'est la vérité !

Ils quittent le dortoir et marchent dans la pelouse en se regardant et en appréhendant ce qui va se passer dans le bureau de Peter.

……….

Les autres cliffhangers sont toujours à l'extérieur et se demandent se qu'il se passé. Ils voient Peter et Sophie quitter le dortoir des filles et marcher en direction du bureau de Peter. Sophie les regarde et s'arrête pour leur dire d'aller en classe. Ils y vont. Ensuite elle va dans le bureau de Peter où il l'attend déjà, assis.

**So :** Excuse-moi si j'ai interrompu une conversation en entrant dans le dortoir avec Scott.

**P :** C'est pas grave. Shelby était peut-être sur le point de parler mais on va essayer de les faire parler ici.

**So :** Souviens-toi que les pousser à parler n'est pas la bonne solution.

**P :** Je ne vais pas les forcer à parler mais juste leur faire comprendre que c'est dans leur intérêt, que nous sommes là pour les écouter et qu'ils se sentiront mieux après ça.

**So :** Ok.

Shelby et Scott toque à la porte et entre main dans la main.

**P :** Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'asseyent. Seule Sophie reste debout.

**Sc :** Vous vouliez nous voir Peter ?

**P :** Oui. Sophie et moi avons remarqués, ainsi que les autres cliffhangers, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

**Sc :** Et alors ? Vous allez nous forcer à parler ? Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas bien, hein ?

Peter le regarde froidement.

**P :** Ok. Ecoutez, vous vous sentirez bien mieux après nous avoir parlé. De quoi avez-vous peur ?

**S :** D'être expulsé d'ici !

Peter jette un coup d'oeil à Sophie.

**P :** Mais pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? Avez-vous fait quelque chose de mal ?

**So :** Vous pouvez nous le dire !

**Sc :** Hum… et bien… Shelby et moi…

**P :** Oui…

**S :** Nous avons fait l'amour il y a quelques semaines.

Peter ne sait pas quoi dire. Sophie ne sait pas quoi dire non plus. Mais ils sont sûr d'une chose : ils disent la vérité.

**P :** Ok. Merci d'avoir partager votre secret avec nous. Bien sûr ça n'était pas inclus dans les règles d'Horizon mais pourquoi étais-tu en train de pleurer Shelby ?

**S :** Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Pas maintenant.

**P :** Est-ce à cause du test de grossesse qui est positif ?

Sophie regarde Peter. Shelby et Scott ont l'air surpris.

**So :** Peter mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

**P :** Ils savent très bien de quoi je veux parler !

"Comment a-t-il pu le savoir ?" pense Scott. "C'est impossible" pense Shelby "à moins qu'il ne soit celui qui a trouvé le test de grossesse avant Daisy" ils pensent tout les deux en même temps, en se regardant. Bien sûr ils ignorent tout du coup de téléphone que Peter a reçu.

…


	15. CH 15

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite avant mais le webmas du site a supprimé cette ficen version anglaise (j'avais mis déjà 21CH et j'avais 71 reviews)sans raison et comme "punition" je ne pouvais rien publier pendant une semaine. Mais je suis de retour. Merci d'aimer cette fic et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je vais traduire les autres chapitres aussivite que possible. ENCORE MERCI !!!**

**--------------------**

**CHAPITRE 15**

_-----Flashback-----_

Après que la ligne téléphonique n'ait été coupée Sophie est allée dans la cuisine pour faire du café pendant que Peter regardait par la fenêtre et qu'il voyait les couples en train de s'embrasser, encore. Pendant que Sophie était dans la cuisine le téléphone avait à nouveau sonné et Peter avait décroché. C'était encore Mr. Pez. Sophie n'a pas entendu la conversation.

**P :** Je suis contente que vous ayez rappelé.

**Mr Pez :** J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir…

**P :** Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

**Mr Pez :** Un test de grossesse.

**P (qui ne peut pas croire ce que l'homme vient de lui dire)** Pardon, quoi ?

**Mr Pez :** Dans le dortoir des filles j'ai trouvé un test de grossesse dans la poubelle. J'ai pensé que vous deviez en être informé.

**P :** Ok. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Etait-il positif ou négatif ?

**Mr Pez :** Oh ça je ne sais pas. Je ne m'y connais pas pour ces choses là donc je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je voulais vous le donner.

**P :** Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait alors ?

**Mr Pez :** J'ai entendu du bruit, quelqu'un allait entrer donc je suis vite parti et j'ai laissé le test dans la salle de bain.

**P :** Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé quand nous y sommes allés !

**Mr Pez :** Alors je ne comprends pas. Quelqu'un doit l'avoir trouvé après moi et gardé.

**P :** Ok. Merci d'avoir appelé et de m'avoir parlé de cela.

**Mr Pez :** Je vous en prie.

Peter ne peut pas le croire. Il ne sait pas si le test de grossesse est négatif ou positif mais il devine qu'il doit être positif en voyant la manière dont Shelby et Scott se comportent depuis quelques jours. Sophie revient de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café et elle en tend une à Peter. Elle remarque une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

**So :** Peter tu vas bien ?

Pour une raison quelconque Peter ne veut pas informer Sophie de ce coup de fil. Il préfère avoir le temps de digérer ce que Mr Pez vient de lui dire avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

**P :** Ouais ça va, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

**So :** Je sais pas mais t'as l'air bizarre. Comme si tu venais de voir un fantôme.

**P :** Non…

Scott s'énerve et empoigne Auggie par le bras. Ils sont sur le point de se battre. Peter et Sophie entendent du bruit et courent jusqu'aux cliffhangers. Peter sépare Auggie et Scott.

_-----Fin du flashback-----_

_De retour dans le bureau de Peter :_

**P :** Ok. Merci d'avoir partagé votre secret avec nous. Evidemment ce n'était pas inclus dans les règles de Horizon mais au fait pourquoi pleurais-tu Shelby ?

**S :** Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Pas maintenant.

**P :** Est-ce à cause du test de grossesse qui est positif ?

Sophie lance un regard interrogateur à Peter. Shelby et Scott sont surpris.

**So :** Peter de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

**P :** Ils savent très bien de quoi je veux parler !

"Comment peut-il le savoir ?" pense Scott. "C'est impossible" pense Shelby, "à moins qu'il ne soit celui qui a trouvé le test avant Daisy" ils pensent tous les deux en même temps, en se regardant. Evidemment ils ignorent tout du coup de téléphone que Peter a reçu.

**Sc :** Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

**So :** Oui, comment l'as-tu su Peter ? Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

**S :** Qu'allez-vous faire de nous maintenant ?

**P :** Une question à la fois s'ils vous plait. D'abord je l'ai su parce que l'homme qui nettoie les dortoirs m'a téléphoné et ensuite je ne vais pas pour renvoyer si c'est ce qui vous fait peur. Et enfin je ne te l'ai pas dit Sophie parce que je ne savais pas moi-même comment gérer la situation.

**So :** Mais la ligne téléphone a été coupée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de te dire pourquoi il appelait.

**P :** Ouais mais il a rappelé quand tu nous faisais du café.

**So :** Ok. Maintenant au moins je comprends pourquoi tu avais l'air si bizarre quand je suis revenue avec les tasses de café. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais un regard étrange.

**P :** Ecoute Sophie, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler maintenant.

**So (en criant) :** Evidemment, je comprends. Ce n'est jamais le moment de toute manière ! Tu ne penses jamais qu'à toi et jamais à moi.

**P :** Arrête s'il te plait !

Shelby et Scott les regardent. Peter est un peu gêné de savoir qu'ils écoutent. Sophie quitte le bureau de Peter.

**P :** Vous deux restez ici. Je reviens tout de suite.

Peter veut clarifier les choses avec Sophie parce qu'il l'aime plus que tout et c'est pareil pour elle. Il n'aime pas la voir fâchée ainsi surtout quand c'est sur lui, quand elle lui en veut. Il veut se faire pardonner et il se lance à sa recherche. Il ne sait pas où elle est passée mais il n'y a pas des millions d'endroits à Horizon. Il regarde partout mais ne la voit pas.

…


	16. CH 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Peter sait où Sophie doit être allée. A part dans les bois il n'y a pas beaucoup de places où se cacher à Horizon. Comme il connaît Sophie assez bien il sait qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie dans les bois mais plutôt quelque part dans le bâtiment des admissions, ou prêt de la remise des outils. Il commence à regarder partout avant de voir une ombre. C'est bien elle. Sa tête repose contre l'infirmerie et elle pense. A quoi ? Sûrement à Peter et elle. Peter arrive près d'elle et tourne sa tête pour lui faire face. Elle ne pleure pas mais il peut voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

**P :** Je suis vraiment désolé Sophie, tu as raison j'aurais dû t'en parler !

**So :** Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

**P :** Disons alors que nous sommes tous les deux désolé, ok ?!

**So :** Non. Je veux dire que je n'aurais jamais du élever la voix sur toi. En fait ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que tu ne m'ais rien dit au sujet de Shelby et le test de grossesse.

**P :** C'était à cause de quoi alors ?

**So :** Je ne peux pas te le dire.

**P :** S'il te plait Sophie dit-le moi. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es triste, je veux dire profondément triste et j'aimerais t'aider. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de parler à un des enfants mais tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je veux dire que nous sommes un couple et les couples parlent et se confient leurs secrets.

**So :** C'est quelque chose que je n'ai dite qu'à une seule personne jusqu'ici.

**P :** Donc tu es en train de dire que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un mais pas à moi ?

**So :** Oui.

**P :** Et bien je ne suis pas vexé, enfin peut-être un peu, mais dis-moi ce qui te rend si triste et qui t'a fait perdre le contrôle de toi-même en face de Scott, Shelby et sa grossesse.

Ensuite Peter pense quelques instants et pense avoir compris une partie du problème.

**P :** Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Shelby ou sa grossesse ?

Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

**So :** Shelby sait pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle tout à l'heure dans ton bureau.

**P :** Tu veux dire que Shelby sait quelque chose sur toi que j'ignore ?

**So :** Tu étais si content ce jour-là… Je ne pouvais pas te le dire…

**P :** Quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me dire quoi Sophie ? Peut-être tu ne pouvais pas ce jour-là mais tu peux maintenant !

La bouche ouverte, Sophie le regarde droit dans les yeux mais elle ne prononce aucun son. Elle n'arrive pas à le lui dire même si elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas garder ce secret pour elle seule pour toujours. Peter la regarde en se demandant quand elle va se décider à parler. Il sait que ce moment est sur le point d'arriver, qu'elle a juste besoin de prendre une profonde respiration et ensuite elle parlerait.

…

Shelby et Scott sont toujours dans le bureau de Peter en train de se demander ce qu'il se passe. Ils profitent de ne pas être surveillé pour s'embrasser et regarder l'intérieur du bureau de Peter. La porte est restée ouverte.

**Sc :** Je me demande bien ce qui leur arrive.

**S :** Oui, moi aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça et toi ?

**Sc :** Moi non plus mais c'était flippant.

**S :** Ouais.

**Sc :** Je me demande si elle a flippé parce que Peter ne lui avait rien dit ou à cause de ta grossesse.

**S (calmement, se remémorant quelque chose) :** Je ne sais pas.

**Sc:** Shelby ça va ?

Scott regarde son visage et peut voir qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées. Il a raison. Elle repense au jour où Sophie s'est ouverte à elle et quand elle a ensuite pleuré. Shelby ne se rappelle plus vraiment comment ça s'est passé mais c'est un secret que seulement Sophie et Shelby partagent. C'est quelque chose de triste, vraiment très triste.

**S :** Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

**Sc :** Je sais pas, t'as l'air perdue dans t'es pensées.

**S :** Ouais et bien je pensais à toi.

**Sc :** Et bien je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment car tu faisais une drôle de tête. A quel moment de notre relation pensais-tu pour avoir un tel visage ?

Shelby sait que Scott ne laissera pas tomber avant d'avoir une réponse alors elle l'embrasse. Il lui rend son baiser et ils s'embrassent tendrement avec la langue cette fois. Maintenant Scott ne parle plus. 'Quelle chance' Shelby pense 'J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen pour qu'il l'a mette en veilleuse'. Ensuite elle sourit.

**Sc :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

**S :** Parce que je t'aime.

**Sc :** Je t'aime aussi. Et nous allons avoir un bébé ensemble.

D'un coup Shelby s'arrête de l'embrasser. Elle est effrayée à nouveau.

**Sc :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shelby ?

**S :** J'avais presque oublié et maintenant j'ai peur.

**Sc :** Oh, je suis vraiment désolé mais tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublié ça… Bientôt tu auras…

**S :** Je sais, j'aurais des gros bras, des jambes énormes, je serais grosse.

**Sc:** Tu auras aussi de plus gros seins.

**S (souriante) :** Je pense pouvoir vivre avec ça.

**Sc (rigolant):** Ouais moi aussi.

…

Les autres cliffhangers sont en classe avec un autre groupe d'étudiants d'Horizon. Ils pensent toujours à ce qu'il se passe entre Shelby et Scott. En fait, bien évidemment, c'est plus marrant de penser à ça qu'aux maths.

**E :** Vous pensez qu'ils ont pris de la drogue ?

**D (en souriant) :** Si c'est le cas j'espère qu'ils en ont gardé un peu pour nous.

**A :** Allez les mecs ne soyez pas si stupide.

**D :** Et Auggie on rigole c'est tout !

**J :** Auggie a raison vous agissez comme des bébés. Je suis sûre que c'est sérieux. Peter et Sophie sont en train de leur parler maintenant pour trouver ce qui ne va pas.

**E :** Vous pensez qu'ils nous le diront ?

**J :** J'espère.

**D : **Dieu sait à quel point t'es curieuse !

**J :** Dis que tu ne l'es pas.

**A (défendant sa Juliette) :** Bien sûr que tu es aussi curieuse que Juliette, nous le sommes tous. Ce sont nos amis et on s'entraide entre amis, on prend soin les uns des autres.

**E :** Tu as absolument raison Auggie.

**A :** Comme toujours.

**D :** N'exagère pas Auggie, j'ai avoué c'est bon maintenant !

**Le prof :** Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez quelque chose à partager avec le reste de la classe ? Vous avez fini les exercices que vous étiez sensés préparer maintenant ? Ou alors vous préférez peut-être une semaine de corvée de vaisselle ?

Evidemment personne ne répond et ils arrêtent de discuter. Ils se regardent tous et les étudiants de l'autre groupe les dévisagent.

…

Sophie est enfin prête à révéler son secret à Peter.

**So :** Ok. Tu te souviens que tu parlais toujours d'avoir des enfants.

**P :** Oui.

**So :** Alors quand je t'ai entendu dire que Shelby était enceinte…

**P :** Tu aurais souhaité que ce soit toi ?

**So :** On pourrait dire ça, mais non pas exactement, enfin...

**P :** Alors dis-le moi car je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu parles de ça si...

Sophie prend une profonde inspiration et regarde Peter droit dans les yeux.

**So :** Je sais que tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants.

**P :** Oui. Mais je ne veux pas avoir des enfants avec n'importe qui, je veux en avoir AVEC TOI !

**So :** J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi.

**P :** Sophie qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

**So :** Hum…

Des larmes recommencent à se former dans les yeux de Sophie

…

* * *

Pour ceux qui se souviennent de cet épisode vous savez ce qu'elle essaie de lui dire (dans l'épisode je pense que c'était Daisy et non Shelby qui était au courant). Pour ceux qui l'ignore et bien vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant. **SVP review** ! 


	17. CH 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**So :** Peter, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants.

**P :** Oh je suis vraiment désolé Sophie.

Il l'a prend dans ses bras et elle pleure. Des larmes se forment également dans ses yeux mais il essaie de ne pas pleurer. Il veut se montrer fort pour elle.

**So :** Ce jour là j'étais seule avec Shelby et je lui ai parlé, je lui ai tout raconté, la visite chez le médecin… et elle m'a promis d'en parler à personne.

**P :** Donc malgré tout ce que je peux penser d'elle on peut quand même lui faire confiance !

**So :** Oui. Elle a été très bien avec moi. Elle a su trouver les bons mots, ce qu'il fallait dire pour que je me sente mieux, moins triste. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler parce que tu parlais d'avoir des enfants et je ne voulais pas 'tuer' ton rêve.

**P :** Tu ne tues aucun rêve ! Le plus grand de mes rêves est d'être à tes côtés, toujours ! Je t'aime plus que tout, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.

**So :** Je ressens la même chose pour toi.

**P :** Alors tout va bien !

**So :** Tu es sûr de ne pas être déçu ?

**P :** Déçu de quoi ? D'aimer la plus belle femme sur terre ? De t'avoir à mes côtés chaque jour ? De partager ma vie avec toi ?

**So :** Je t'aime Peter, je veux dire je t'aime vraiment !

**P :** Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement et il essuie les larmes du visage de Sophie. Elle est contente de lui avoir dit. Elle avait eu peur de sa réaction mais elle est rassurée maintenant. Elle aurait du savoir que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à vous laisser tomber pour quelque chose d'imprévu qui ne pourrait jamais arriver.

**P :** On devrait rentrer dans mon bureau maintenant. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de savoir Scott et Shelby seuls.

**So (en souriant) :** Peter tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils pourrait remettre ça ? Dans ton bureau en plus !

**P :** Bien sûr que non, enfin j'espère que non mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en tête en ce moment et on ferait mieux de ne pas tarder à le découvrir.

**So :** Tu as raison, allons-y.

**P :** Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire depuis que nous sommes partis.

**So :** Ca fait quoi ? 15 minutes ?

**P :** Ouais mais beaucoup de choses pour se passer dans un court laps de temps.

**So :** On sera bientôt fixé.

…

Scott et Shelby pensent à quelque chose. Ils regardent le bureau de Peter et leurs regards se fixent sur son bureau et la pile de papiers qui y figurent, ainsi que l'ordinateur.

**S :** Scott est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

**Sc :** Je pense bien que oui.

**S :** Tu veux savoir ce qu'il est écrit sur dans dossier ?

Shelby se lève et va de l'autre côté du bureau et s'arrête près de la chaise de Peter. Elle regarde la montagne de papiers.

**Sc :** Shelby je ne pense pas qu'on devrait…

**S :** Quoi tu ne veux pas savoir ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans mon dossier et les commentaires que Peter a bien pu ajouter.

**Sc :** Ouais moi aussi, mais on ferait mieux de se grouiller avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

**S :** Alors arrête de parler et viens m'aider à trouver nos dossiers parmi tout ce qu'il y a sur son bureau.

Sans rien dire Scott commence à fouiller parmi les papiers et dossiers des autres étudiants. Après quelques secondes ils trouvent enfin les leurs et ils les ouvrent. Ils sont assez épais. Ils commencent la lecture chacun pour eux. Ils n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Les commentaires de Peter ne sont pas toujours aussi géniaux qu'ils l'auraient souhaités. Shelby lance un regard fâché à Scott et il prend son dossier. Elle ne l'a même pas remarqué et il commence à rire.

**S :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scott ?

**Sc :** C'est marrant Peter a écrit que tu es facilement irritable et que tu as besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'attention. Il a aussi écrit que ton humeur n'est pas toujours facile à supporter et que tu as l'habitude de taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde… Tu aimes ennuyer les autres en leur donnant des surnoms comme "Princesse" pour Juliette…

**S :** Je ne trouve pas ça marrant !

**Sc :** Et bien peut-être pas pour toi mais pour moi ça l'est. Et n'essaie pas de dire que ce que Peter a noté n'est pas la vérité !

**S :** Je te déteste Scott !

**Sc :** Non c'est pas vrai !

**S :** Si c'est vrai.

Plus elle s'énerve et plus il rigole. Ensuite il l'a prend dans ses bras pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Elle pense d'abord à le repousser mais elle aime trop l'embrasser pour ça.

…

Le cours de Math est enfin fini et les cliffhangers ont une pause. Ils ont 30 minutes avant le cours d'anglais. Ils parlent de tout et de rien à l'extérieur et continuent quand même de penser à Scott et Shelby. Evidemment ils aiment bien quand quelque chose se passe pour l'un ou l'autre des membres du groupe car sinon c'est mortel. Au moins ici ils peuvent penser à quelque chose et quelque chose de quoi parler. Mais ils sont bien plus curieux que ça.

…

**S :** Ok tu m'as eue, maintenant c'est à mon tour de voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ton dossier !

**Sc :** Non !

**S (le prenant de ses mains sans son accord) :** Si. Tu as lu le mien donc maintenant c'est à mon tour de lire le tien.

**Sc :** Tu ne veux pas lire les dossiers des autres avant ? Comme celui de la Princesse ou celui de Daisy ?

**S :** Je ne te savais pas aussi curieux Scott !

**Sc :** N'essaie pas de dire que toi tu ne l'es pas. Tu es comme moi.

Elle ne dit rien et commence à lire son dossier.

**S :** Wow ! On dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule à faire les frais des commentaires de Peter, hein ?

**Sc:** Oui tu peux dire ça.

**S :** Allez Scott, c'est marrant. Regarde cette ligne : "Se comportent parfois comme un leader… n'a pas confiance en lui… irritable… se bat quand il est fâché… ou quand les choses ne vont pas dans le sens qu'il aimerait…"

**Sc :** Vraiment très marrant Shelby !

**S :** Quoi ? Peter a écrit ça, pas moi.

**Sc:** C'est pareil pour ton dossier !

**S :** Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Peter pensait ça de nous.

**Sc :** Ouais moi non plus.

**S :** Eh il a laissé l'ordinateur allumé, il y a peut-être d'autres trucs sur nous.

Ils n'ont pas vu que quelqu'un avait observé la scène depuis le fond du bureau, près de la porte.

…

--------

merci encore pour les reviews !!!


End file.
